nameless_story_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Nameless/Prelude
Note: Typos and other mistakes were fixed before being copied here. The bolded actions are the final actions chosen(either through single player input, vote or RNG). This was written very early in the series, so the style is a bit different to later on. ---- It's night. A forest is spread out infront of you. Oak trees obscure your vision, hiding unknown terrors within. You're running. From what, you can't remember. You can't remember anything, actually. Not even your name. You're Nameless. --------------- Eventually, you come out on the other side of the forest. You're safe, unharmed, but not for long. A quick run infront of you is a cave growing out of a hill. You can tell it is fairly deep, and bends around the corner. Beyond that, you can't see anything. You have no idea what might be inside. A long way away, there is a village. You can see lights and vague outlines of little houses. You can try and make a run for it, but it would take you ages to get there, and you may as well run into something nasty along the way... You're weaponless and defenseless, except for a few pieces of wood and a torch. --------------- Where do you go? > Enter the cave > Make a dash for the village ---- > Make a dash for the village ---- You turn and run in the direction of the village. The earth levels out to a flat plains here, and you can see anything approaching clearly. Except you're exhausted. After several minutes, you were forced to slow down to a jog, then a quick walk, and finally down to a normal slow walking pace. The village was still ages away, and you're starting to wonder if you'll ever make it. Suddenly, you hear footsteps, and turn around. Two zombies are behind you, and approaching fast.(note: they can run in this version) --------------- What do you do? > Try to hit them back > Run for it ---- > Try to hit them back ---- You hit one of them with your torch. They barely get pushed back a centimeter. Bad move. Now they're both mad. Seeing no other choice, you turn and sprint as fast as you can towards the village, even though you know you probably can't make it. You can hear them chasing behind. Ahead, you can see a river and what looks like a log over it. You might be able to lose them there by pushing the log off after crossing, but they could still swim over. Worth a try though. You risk a glance back. They're still fairly far away, but you were already tiring. The bridge is still some way away. Twigs snap below your feet as you enter a felled forest. Can you do something to slow them down? --------------- What do you do? > Throw wood at them > Throw your torch at them > Just keep running and hope to outlast them ---- > Just keep running and hope to outlast them ---- Finally, you reach the river side, almost ready to drop. Not yet though - they were still chasing. Quickly, you run across the bridge. The second you're on the other side you shove the log sideways, and it falls into the fast moving river with a loud splash. The zombies halt on the other side, growling at you. They can't cross without being sweeped away. There's no danger of them reaching you. On this side of the river, you can see a single figure on a small hill in the direction of the village. They're too far away to figure out if they are another mob or a person. --------------- What do you do? > Take a break > Approach the figure slowly ---- > Take a break ---- You walk a few paces away from the river just to be safe, and sit down on the grass, enjoying a brief stop. As you rest, you notice the figure climb down the hill and start heading your way. You can tell that they’re definitely a person now, although you can’t tell what their intent is. --------------- What do you do? > Get up and approach them > Run > Stay where you are ---- > Run ---- You’re not going to take any risks. As the person draws closer, you stand up and turn to flee. You hear them yell something, but you ignore them until you come face to face with a hissing creeper. Right when you thought you were about to meet your doom, an arrow flies over your head and knocks the creeper backwards. Another one swiftly ends it, and a piece of gunpowder drops, which you pick up. You earned Gunpowder x1. You can see the person clearly now as they stow their enchanted bow away. They look slightly miffed. ??? I thought I warned you about that monster. --------------- What do you say? > ‘I didn’t hear, sorry.’ > ‘Who are you?